megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Girimehkala
.]] Girimehkala is a demon in the series. History Girimehkala is a large demonic elephant from Sri Lankan mythology. It is said to be the mount of the demon lord Mara, who tried to tempt Buddha so that he could not achieve enlightenment. The Girimehkala's most prominent feature is its one huge eye, which is said to carry a powerful curse. Anyone that looks into its eye will fall ill and cannot be cured. It is suggested that Girimehkala is a demonized Ganesha or Airavata from Hinduism, as Buddhist Sri Lankans and the Hindu Indians have come into conflict several times throughout history. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Haunt Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Haunt Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Jaki Race *''Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Evil Demon Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Jaki Race *Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Jaki Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Jaki Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Jaki Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Jaki Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Chariot Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Chariot Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Moon Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Moon Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Moon Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' / (PS) *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Jaki Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Demon Race / Sarge Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Brute Race / Sarge Race *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Jaki Race Profile ''Megami Tensei II'' Girimehkala is able to repel physical attacks, a trait carried on in most following games. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Girimehkala appears as a story-line boss in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. In the events of the Demi-fiend's second visit to Yoyogi Park, after being confronted by the Demi-fiend about the Yahirono Himorogi, Sakahagi summons a giant Girimehkala to fight for him. Later, Girimehkala appears as a normal enemy encounter in the Diet Building and in the Tower of Kagutsuchi. Additionally, a unique Girimekhala can be purchased from a Shady Broker for 200,000 Macca in the Fifth Kalpa of the Labyrinth of Amala. This Girimekhala has the special Pierce ability; purchasing it and using it as fusion fodder is the only way to pass it on to other demons. This Girimehkala also has many other useful physical support skills such as both Bright and Dark Might and Attack All, referenced by the Broker in his description of the demon. The Seraph Metatron, the "demon brimming with light," is needed in order to be able to access this Shady Broker within the Fifth Kalpa. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Girimehkala can be encountered as a field boss by carrying an Eggshell of an Avian at a certain point on Shinagawa field. In order to obtain the ability to fuse Girimehkala, a player would need to collect Essences of Yetzirah to turn in to the researcher in Shinjuku Babel's Cathedral of Shadows. He is a special fusion of Ganesha, Taraka and Vetala. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Girimehkala can teach Nanashi the Bind Voice, Titanomachia, Critical Eye and Earthquake skills through its Demon Whisper. It benefits from learning Physical, ailment and support skills. ''Persona 3'' Girimehkala is a Persona of the Moon Arcana, its fusion prerequisite requires the protagonist to be level 42 and a cross-spread fusion of Gurr, Rangda, Vetala and Taraka. As special fusions are not available until 9/21, the protagonist will not be able to fuse Girimehkala before this date. Fusing Girimehkala is one of the goals for Elizabeth's requests. Fusing Girimehkala and presenting it to Elizabeth will result in the protagonist being given the Marionette key item, which is needed to fuse Nebiros. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Mekra and Mekrazom. Mekrazom can be created through Relic Fusion using the Lion, Fist, Whirl or Lion, Hex, Slim combos. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Girimehkala appears as a normal enemy encounter in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner. He can be encountered in the Homebase of the Brutes Tribe. Occasionally, after a few turns, Girimehkala will cower in fear and run away, prompting the arrival of a second, much larger and stronger Girimehkala with the unique title Sarge. The Demon Girimehkala is also one of the few demons summoned by the optional boss Demi-fiend when challenged; he focuses on attacking the party with powerful Mudo spells and occasionally neutralizes their -nda effects inflicted by the party. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Girimehkala returns as a normal enemy encounter in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2. He is usually encountered in the Sun. Similar to its appearance in the first Digital Devil Saga game, ending a turn when Grimehkala is on less than 25% HP and the only enemy remaining will cause a normal Girimehkala to initiate special dialogue and retreat, bringing in a larger and stronger Girimehkala referred to as Sarge. Sarge has access to Almighty attacks and nullifies things that normal Girimehkala enemies are weak to. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Boss= *After Girimehkala's defeat, Sakahagi follows up immediately. |-| Summonable Ally= |-| Shady Broker= ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Ice= |Electricity= |Wind= |Expel= |Curse= Null |Almighty= - |Poison= - |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= - |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill= Toxic Cloud Madness Crush |D-Skill= Enduring Soul Tetrakarn |Item= Jaki Tusk Life Stone Bead |Password= GGEhgqUC$nC4VWK4 $oXtJQO4$uCGamFG }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force= |Expel= |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill= Poison Breath\Innate Titanomachia\Innate Mabufudyne\60 |Evolvedfrom= Airavata |Evolvedfromlevel= 53 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Normal Encounter= |-| Boss (Mikage Ruins B12F)= ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Mekrazom= |-| Mekra= ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Zombie= |-| Resurrected= ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Boss= * Summoned by the Demi-fiend. |-| Normal Encounter= |-| Sarge= ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Brute= |-| Sarge= ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Mystic= - |Racial= Evil Bind |Skill= Bufudyne Hassohappa * |Passive= Ice Amp * |AucSkill= Mow Down * Shield All * |AucPassive= Grimoire * Null Phys * |FusedQuote= i'M Jaki Girimehkala! iF yOU phySiCalLy aTTack mE, sOMEthInG goOD'LL HapPeN! |FusingQuote= FU-SiOnNnnnNN! a nEW bLoB mADE FRoM yOU and mEeEEEeeEe! }} Gallery Category:Buddhist Mythology Category:Sri Lankan Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Bosses